Intoxicame con tu flor
by rinkagamine1416
Summary: Len, Rin ,una fiesta que pasara ,romance,odio tal vez ,si conoces a alguien se formen lazos mas fuertes o ¿no? la curiosidad y en conocer a alguien no es malo y tampoco en enamorarte ,solo es amor a primera vista.
1. El comienzo

En una casa algo grande se puede apreciar desde el Gran patio que tenia, aquella casa color amarilla y grandes ventanales, en ella habitaba una familia que tenia un gran apuro

pero no uno malo... Era el cumpleaños del chico que tenia suerte de llegar a sus 16. Galaco quien era su madre corría por el pasillo de aquellos cuartos

de sus 2 hijos, en el cual entro al del cumpleañero

- Hijo ya cámbiate que se te hace tarde para tu fiesta de 16 años - Comento Galaco quien estaba con prisas

-¡Ya voy madre!...además la fiesta es hasta las 8- dijo su hijo Len con una gran tranquilidad

-Solo apúrate Len, Porque quiero que conozcas a unos amigos de la escuela-

-Esta bien mama... pero ya acabaría de bañarme si no me estuvieras apurando-

-Esta bien- dijo la madre con prisas

-Mamá ,mi ¿hermana ya se vistió?- comento el muchacho de cabellos rubios

-Si, Len por eso quiero que te apures - con nerviosismo comento aquella madre de cabellos cafés, rubios y un mechón de colores

Salió de la habitación la madre del muchacho que cumplía 16 años

-hay que día...Bueno me voy a meter a bañar- dijo el muchacho.

En otro lugar lejano

-Rin hija ya vístete...Que se nos hace tarde para ir a la fiesta - dijo la madre de la señorita de cabellos dorados.

-Si madre , pero además ¿de quien es la fiesta? -dijo Rin

-De unos amigos míos y de tu padre de la escuela - comento SeeU

-Claro-

Desde afuera del cuarto de la muchacha se escucho unas voces .

-¿Mamá quien vino?- tratando de gritar la niña de cabellos rubios

- Es tu prima Rini con su otra hermana Miza van a ir también - dijo SeeU

-Ahh ,con razón las voces se me hacian conocidas - menciono la joven

-Oye hija no estas emocionada ya que en dos días será tu fiesta de 16 años- Dijo la madre de la joven

-Si, oye mamá ¿mis primas ya tienen 16 años?- dijo Rin

-si y no hija ya que rini es mayor que tu ,pero Miza tiene 15 igual que tu ….. ya mejor apúrate ya que el camino es largo... ahh y llévate una muda de ropa por que nos vamos a quedar a dormir - dijo aquella madre

con apuros

-Si mamá-

En la fiesta del joven

-Pero que aburrido esta esto- dijo el joven rubio

-pero si es tu fiesta ¿o no?-dijo una voz dulce de una señorita

-pero ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Len con tono sorprendido

-perdona si no me presente antes, yo me llamo Miku Zatsune mucho gusto- dijo con nerviosismo

La joven era pálida ,tenia cabellos largos amarrados con unas ligas rojas con tono carmesí , con ojos rojo vivo, llevaba un vestido largo color negro echo de seda fina , aquella vestimenta era ajustada ya que definía su cintura , en el centro del vestido en el pecho tenia un moño rojo mediano que en el centro tenia una pequeña flor blanca que estaba echa de piedras y encaje reluciente ya que quedaba bien y abajo del moño tenia unos botones rojos y los zapatos rojos que combinaban con todo


	2. En una fiesta

-Oye Len ¿Que quieres hacer?- pregunto Miku

-No lo se y ¿Tu?- pregunto el joven

En ese momento llega un joven de cabello rojo y invita a bailar a la joven de cabello negro que esta a lado de Len y esta acepta y le dice a Len -Luego nos vemos –dijo con entusiasmo la joven. –No te preocupes ,tu diviértete – dijo Len

En otro lugar

-Hay que cansado , oye Rini sabes de ¿quien es la fiesta?- dijo Rin

-no lo se pero de seguro Miza sabe – dijo Rini sin interés

-mmm mi amiga Alice me dijo que ella también iba a estar ahí y creo que es de un chico llamado Len- dijo Miza

-ya veo, oye mamá ¿cuando vamos a llegar? – dijo Rin sin ningún interés

-ya llegamos hija , al fin –dijo la madre emocionada de que al fin llegaron

En el salón

*mejor salgo al balcón a tomar aire ya que mi fiesta esta tan aburrida* pensó Len

-este lugar me ayuda a pensar – dijo len

Afuera de la casa

-al fin vamos a entrar ,¿no lo creen?- pregunto Usee

- si al fin llegamos- dijo su esposa

-solo hay que entrar y ya – dijo la rubia desesperada

-pero que le pasa a Rin- dijo Miza

Al entrar al salón en donde se celebraba la fiesta , se asombraron ya que el lugar era hermoso las paredes eran amarillas blancuzcas ,con candelabros de cristal que hacían que la habitación se viera mas cómoda y familiar , en la esquina un piano color negro ,y en la otra esquina variedad de comida de todo tipo


	3. 3 En una fiesta parte 2

Perdon si lo hice muy corto bueno aquí esta la parte 2 :

de flores y meriendas para ese momento , al otro lado del salón había personas bailando un Valls.

-pero que salón mas grande – dijo Usee asombrado

-Los estábamos esperando – dijo una voz masculina

-que bueno que llegaron- dijo una femenina

La familia al escuchar eso, volteó a ver quienes eran, y esas personas eran los padres del cumpleañero.

- ¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos –dijo SeeU

Al terminar de saludarse y abrazarse Galaco pregunto – se van a quedar a dormir que padre, oye Rin tu habitación estará alado de la de mi hijo ¿te molesta? –

-no por supuesto que no, no te preocupes ehh – dijo Rin con nerviosismo

- esperen y les presento a mi hija Alice – dijo Galaco

- ¡Alice ven rápido por favor! – Dijo Galaco gritándole a su hija

Al llegar Alice hizo un saludo, Alice tenia cabellos rubios con un mechón azul marino que le quedaba muy bien con su apariencia, tenia ojos cristalinos color verde , y era un poco pálida , llevaba un vestido un poco largo y era de color blanco pero tenia en las orillas holanes de color azul aguamarina que le quedaban muy bien , y sus zapatos eran azules también aguamarina , se veía como un ángel.

Hola Alice ,que padre fiesta – dijo su Miza

Hola Miza , si pero le falta algo de ritmo jejeje , y ¿por que faltaste el otro día a la escuela ? – le contesto la niña rubia

*hay estas amigas no las separas * pensó Usee

En ese momento Alice y Miza se van a hablar a otra parte.

-bueno y donde estará ….- dijo galaco

- y ¿como has estado Galac?- pregunto Usee sin darle importancia que interrumpió a Galaco

-bien y ¿tu? – pregunto Galac

Y Galac,Galaco,SeeU y Usee se fueron platicando hacia una mesa que nadie ocupaba dejando solas a Rini y Rin , un momento después Rini le pregunto a rin si quería tomar algo y la otra rubia dijo que si . Al llegar a la barra de bebidas, Rin no se fijo que tomo un vino muy concentrado que hasta se mareo y decidió ir a respirar aire fresco al balcón .

En el balcón

-hay que aburrido estoy –dijo Len

De momento Len ve a una señorita que apenas llegaba al balcón y que se queda ahí parada y ve que esta a punto de desmayarse así que la alcanzo a cacharla antes de que su cabeza rebotara con el piso .

-señorita ¿esta usted bien?- pregunto Len alarmado y conmovido por su belleza

-si estoy, bien gracias por no dejarme caer, te lo agradezco mucho – dijo Rin

- y perdone por no presentarme me llamo Len Kagamine Append y usted ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Len

-yo me llamo Rin Okumura Yagami – aclaro Rin

-pero que lindo nombre para una jovencita como tu y ¿que edad tienes linda? – pregunto Len sonrojado

*me dijo linda * - tengo 15 años y en unos días 16 y tu ¿Cuántos tienes? – dijo la joven ya recuperando su sobriedad

- yo tengo ,mmm 16 justamente hoy cumplo 16 años – aclaro Len

- oye me puedes decir Rin – dijo la joven

-claro y tu me puedes llamar Len o Lenny como gustes linda- dijo Len

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo nos vemos


	4. ¿Destino o Coincidencia?

Ya era tarde en una calle y joven caminaba por ahí sola sin compañía y cuyo nombre porta es Alice...

-¡HAAYY! ¿por que yo tengo que ir? , solo por que mi estúpido hermano Len no pudo - dijo con rabia

*Recuerdo*

- ¡Alice! - dijo Galaco - - Mande madre ,¿que no vez que estoy con Rinni ?- - si hija lo se , pero necesito que me traigas estas cosas para tu hermano - dijo la madre , al mismo tiempo enseñándole una nota a su hija -y ¿por que no va el? - - 1 es su cumpleaños ,2 ya lo llame pero parece que esta con alguien y punto - dijo casi gritándole a su hija.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Alice al estar perdida de sus pensamientos y ya casi por llegar a su destino , unos 3 hombres se le acercaron y la acorralaron

- Hola hermosa, que hace una lindura vagando ¿por aquí en la noche?- le pregunto el mas grande de ellos

-¿pero que mierd... ? mmmm eso a ti no te incumbe , a si que si me disculpas necesito pasar - - pero linda, tu eres mía -

Al escuchar estas palabra la joven se puso nerviosa , y de un movimiento el mediano de los tres le tomo las manos y las puso contra la pared , al terminar dicho movimiento el tipo se le acerco y con su lengua le lamió el cachete a la rubia y al querer hacerlo ...

-¡Oigan déjenla en paz! - exclamo un muchacho de cabellos blancos , con ojos azules , y su piel era blanca

- ¿por que debería hacerlo ? -respondió una de los tres -esperaba que me lo preguntaras- Al terminar dicha oración el joven golpeo a los tres sin piedad ,el mas grande pudo alcanzar a golpear al joven en la cara , pero al mirar que solo le salió un poco de sangre del labio este se espanto de ver que no le dolió , y aquel joven al ver lo aterrorizado que esta el señor sonrío malévolamente , después de sonreír le dio un golpe en la cara que lo dejo tirado al señor , el joven al ver que logro su cometido de tirarlo en el piso lo empezó a patear en el estomago .

- ¡Retirada!- indico el mayor . Al irse , el joven fue con Alice y esta le pregunta - ¿quien eres , me aras daño?-

- no claro que no , es que iba caminando y vi como esos tipos te acorralaron y mi instinto me hizo o me dijo que te ayudara y ¿ como te llamas?- pregunto el joven desconocido , - me llamo Alice y ¿tu?- -Piko Utatane - aclaro Piko -bueno un gusto en conocerte Piko y gracias por salvarme ,adiós - -¿pero no quieres que te acompañe?- -¡NOO! ,1 no te conozco ,2 eres un extraño , a si que te largas de mi vida ¿vale? adios gracias por salvarme , idiota - Al darse la vuelta e irse Alice levanto el dedo de en medio , y el joven le grita -¡Adios!- .

Alice al Llegar a la "tienda" y comprar lo encargado, esta miro a la Luna y dijo - Tenia hermosos ojos-.

En el parque Piko estaba sentado en uno de los columpio y este piensa - no puedo dejarla sola .

* * *

Bueno esto es todo y gracias por leerlo ojala les guste y gomen si me tarde jejeje bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
